


Met you in the Summer

by jheezisthatapony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, Summer holidays AU, friends that become boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheezisthatapony/pseuds/jheezisthatapony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is a grumpy teenager, about to go to college. He's on holiday when he meets Marco Bodt; they become fast friends. Soon, it is apparent that they mean something more to eachother, but at the end of the summer they will have to part ways forever. <br/>Or will they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeythief

**Author's Note:**

> "Despite this cruel world/  
> And all my best efforts/  
> You surprise me with just how perfect you are/
> 
> Even with all my flaws/  
> And my bad examples/  
> You surprise me with/  
> Just how perfect you are" 
> 
> -Honeythief, Halou

JEAN'S POV

 

Another summer in Germany. Don't get me wrong, I love Germany. It just means I have to put up with the same "Oh you're so tall Jean" and "Oh how's school Jean?" and "Have you had a girlfriend yet Jean?" You see what I mean?   
  
Upon arrival, I dodged family and headed straight for my room, and set up my laptop. I didn't want to miss anything that happened whilst I was away.   
 _  
_

_Later_  


 

The evening glowed with a promise of warmth for the next day. We made our way down to the town to have dinner - I say we, I walked and the rest of my family drove. I had got into an argument with my dad over the use of the car, my point was that my grandparents, who wouldn't be as adept to walk should have the car to drive down, but those who were able to walk, should walk. My father said that if you are able to drive you might as well. This soon escalated until my father had banned me from being in the car. Like I cared.    
  
I got to the restaurant and a waitress showed me to the table where my parents, grandparents, aunt and uncle were sat already. The restaurant was a regular haunt for us, even if we weren't here for the majority of the year. We always came here whilst on holiday - it was a Kirschtein family tradition. It always smelt of pine and had original wooden beams across the ceiling. The tables had checked tablecloths and the wooden benches had matching cushions. It always felt warm inside, no matter the weather outside. Illuminated by little lamps, the restaurant was dim inside but it never felt dingy - it was too friendly to be dingy. The bar faced the door, and there was always some wrinkled German man sipping away at an Alpirsbacher.  
  
My family was sat at our usual table, towards the side of the room, with the large windows surrounding giving the view of the courtyard where most people where sat, out in the summer evening.   
  
I sat back, ignoring the conversation. Turning to look at the rest of the dining area, my gaze fell on a family that were sat out on the courtyard. There was an olive skinned man, covered in freckles, animatedly talking to the other people sat at the table.   
  
I turned away as the waitress brought out the starters. A giant meat and cheese combo for my father, like usual. My grandma had a little bowl of potato soup, and my grandfather had the croutons off the top. I had the Sommersalat - lettuce, tomato and these weird edible flowers. I didn't like it that much, but my family decided that because I ordered it once when I was 4, it must be my favourite! I suppose that's what you get when you're late for dinner.   
  
Pushing the lettuce round my plate for a bit, I soon found myself looking at the family again. Opposite the man was a woman, maybe in her 50's? She smiled brightly and laughed at the third person at the table. He was sat facing away from me, but he had dark hair and arms covered in freckles, like a giraffe would be covered in those spots. You get the idea okay? I'm not the best at descriptions.    
  
The third guy turned around, a rouge blush settled on his cheeks. He had a gently curved nose and a sloping jaw. Although obviously embarrassed, his smile never seemed to leave his face.   
  
Smiling to myself, I turned back to face my family, only to find them all staring at me. My smile melted away, leaving the usual scowl. "What?" I practically growled, staring at no one in particular. I tensed up, not liking the feeling of everyone's eyes on me.    
  
"Have you had a girlfriend yet Jean?" My aunt asked. She was smiling, but it didn't quite feel like a friendly smile. We Kirschteins are competitive, even when it comes to the amount of girlfriends your son has had, apparently.   
  
I frowned at the table and shook my head. I could feel my father's eyes burning into me. "He doesn't like any of the girls at his high school. He's excited for college - there will be more 'mature' girls. In more ways than one, I bet he hopes!" My father chuckled to himself. "Ain't that right Jean?" I shrugged, and my family took that as agreement.   
  
Everyone finished their starters, waiting for the main course. It was usually the Wurstsalat for my dad, and I guessed they had ordered me the 'Farmer's Wurst Platter'. Now that, I did like; it was sausage, potato salad, artichoke, cheese and served with fresh sourdough bread. My grandma used to call me farmer jean, and we would walk hand in hand back up the hill to the lodge, making the most of the dying warmth.   
  
I guess I'm closest to my grandma; she's always understood me better. I would always look forward to Germany because I would be able to see her. She would teach me German and I would teach her the maths and science she wasn't able to learn when she had been in school. She would tell me stories of her father, who had fought in both world wars and how he had been killed only 3 days before the end of the Second World War. I loved her stories, how she used to cycle from village to village, making dresses for people and how she met an American who swept her off her feet. The American, I might add, was not my grandfather.    
  
Recently, she had had an operation on her knee, and she had to use a stick to walk. She was still the happiest Kirschtein at the table.   
  
Talk at the table had turned to my Aunts two sons. Martin and Peter. Peter was doing a doctorate in England. Martin had just been promoted to Regional Director of the business firm he was working at. Being the youngest Kirschtein male, I guess, a lot was riding on me. My older sister, Jenna, had become a model and was now working mainly in Milan, but she would get married, and so the Kirschtein name rested with me.   


 

 

Growing tired of the conversation I made excuses and went out of the restaurant onto the courtyard. A couple families were sat, eating and chatting away, like normal families do.   
  
The freckled family were gone, but I noticed a dark hoodie hanging on one of the chairs by their table. I walked over and picked it up, and looked around quickly. I signalled to a nearby waitress and she trotted over.  
"Are you ok sir?" Her German accent made the words sound cautious, or maybe she was nervous?   
  
"Yeah. Who was eating here? They must have left this."   
  
"Erm, I believe it was Herr Bodt and his family. I can take tha-"  
  
"No" I cut her off. "Do you know where they're staying? I can drop it off."  
  
"I think they mentioned the Sperling Inn. They left, maybe 10 minutes ago?"   
  
"Alright. Danke Shön."   
I walked off the courtyard and out onto the pavement. Heading down the road, I paused.   
  
 _Why was I doing this? Why was I helping a stranger?_  


 

Shaking my head, I walked on. The Sperling inn was on the edge of town, but it wouldn't take long to get there. I'd holidayed in Baiersbronn many times before, and knew the place better than the back of my hand. It was a fairly small town, but not uncommon for tourists to visit, which meant there were lots of hotels and ferienwohnungs dotted the hillsides.   
  
You could always tell who was an 'outsider'. Although technically I wasn't born here, I carried the Kirschtein name, and that was enough. Everyone in the area knew the wealth and success our family had. The girls in the supermarket where always a bit too helpful; they would get my trolley for me, recommend pastries and I remember one time two of them fought over who got to serve me on the checkout.    
  
The Sperling Inn was a large family home that had been converted into a hotel. It was run by the Hirsch family and they had a son who was a couple years older than me. When I was younger I would go and watch trains go past with him. I guessed he was at university so it would be unlikely that I would see him.   
  
As I walked into the foyer, I was bombarded with the smell of the wheat beer that they brewed onsite. It wasn't a particularly unpleasant small, just very strong. Going into the main lobby I stood for a while and stared; they'd done the place up. The staircase going to the rooms upstairs had a new luscious red carpet and the foyer desk had been polished and the carvings along the front had been repainted. The little table still stood in the corner with the wooden benches either side and the little door that led to a toilet had been replaced.   
  
It was lovely.   
  
Just as I stepped forward, a guy ran straight into me, nearly knocking me over. He wasn't so lucky; he toppled straight over and hit the marble floor, hard.   
  
"Jheez dude slow down" I said, annoyed.  
  
"I'm so so so sorry! Are you alright?" He picked himself up off the ground. His arms were covered in freckles. He had broad shoulders, and was slightly taller than me.  His voice was squeaky and he spoke so quickly I barely knew what he was saying.   
"I had just left my hoodie at this restaurant and I was running back to get it and-"   
  
"This one?" I interjected, holding out the hoodie.   
  
"Yeah! Thank you. Sorry about barging into you again, I should have been looking where I was going an-"   
  
"Look, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure you came off worse than me." I laughed and his cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"Thanks. But how did you know where I was staying?" His voice was calmer now, and it was the kind of voice you could lose yourself in. But I'm not in love with his voice - that would just be weird.   
  
"Asked a waitress."   
  
"Ah. I don't think I caught your name? I'm Marco by the way."  
  
"Jean."   
  
"Nice. You here for long?"   
  
"The whole summer. I'm up at the Kirschtein lodge. You?"   
  
"The while summer too. I'm…well, I'm here. Maybe we'll bump into each other again!"  
  
"I should probably head back" I turned away. "Have a nice evening."   
  
"Bye! Thank you for bringing my hoodie!"   


 

I walked out the door and wandered back up through the town. Thinking about the freckled guy, Marco, made me realize how I never talked to people my age. I talked to people at High school, but only when I had to. I hadn't texted anyone since the summer began, and the only people my age I had the numbers of were Armin and Bertholt, but I only texted them when I needed the answers to homework questions.    
  
I ignored the restaurant and headed straight to the lodge. My parents wouldn't care if I didn't come back. And besides, I needed the head start - I guessed my ban from the car still stood.   
  
Marco seemed nice - he was stuck on my mind but I couldn't fathom why. He wasn't anything special, if anything, he was too friendly for my liking. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way his jaw sloped gently, and how his cheeks went a certain shade of pink when he blushed.   
  
But he was just a random guy, who forgot his hoodie, and I just happened to feel helpful enough to drop it off. That's all it was.

 


	2. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jean is less grumpy today and even helpful - shocking I know. Well, who can say no to a cute lost freckled guy? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back/  
> Well tell her that I miss our little talks/  
> Soon it will be over and buried with our past/  
> We used to play outside when we were young/  
> And full of life and full of love."
> 
> ~Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men

Day 2  
  
I woke up that morning groggily. Rolling over, tangled in my duvet, I checked the clock. 6:34AM. Rolling onto my back, I sighed. I always woke up early, even if I went to bed late.   
  
I stepped out onto my balcony briefly, to see the sun bathing the hills in cool morning light. The town was just waking up.   
  
Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, I got up and pulled on a t-shirt. My suitcase lay open on the floor and my clothes were strewn around the room - I'd had a minor panic yesterday thinking I had left my phone charger. I hadn't, but I'm not a tidy person either.   


I padded down the hallway, being as quiet as I could. My parents were used to my early rising but I didn't want to piss of my aunt. Jheez, she got ratty in the morning.   
  
Making my way into the kitchen, I realized that someone else was awake. I stuck my head around the door, and there in the kitchen, sat by the coffee pot, was Marta.   
  
She looked tried and her dark hair was swept up into a messy bun. I realized then that I was only in a t-shirt and boxers, but Marta had seen me in worse.   
  
I stepped in and called out to her.   
"Marta? Hallo!"   
  
She spun round quickly, looking surprised. It took her a couple of seconds to register me, and then -   
  
"Jean!" She practically flew from her chair and ran up to me, engulfing me in a huge hug. I was much taller than her now, and she was on her tiptoes to reach my shoulders.   
  
I hugged back, but pulled away as I was struggling to breathe.   
  
"You're so tall my boy. How you've grown!" She smiled brightly and her face lined with wrinkles. Her hair was greying at the temples but she was still as spritely as ever.  
  
"I was here last summer too, I don't think I'm really that much taller."   
  
"Oh, but you are. Not just physically - you stand taller Jean. You're much more confident! Even in your underwear."  
  
"Shut up." I glowered at her, but I couldn't maintain my resolve when she was grinning at me like that.   
  
"You're up early? Same as last year? I'm guessing you prefer a more ‘manly’ coffee now."   
  
"I’ve always liked manly coffee!"   
  
"That's not what I remember! You practically had a hissy fit when I didn't put milk in! I'm glad you're past all that now."   
  
"Yeah. I'll pass on the coffee though. I'm gonna head out for a little walk."   
  
"In your boxers?"   
  
"Shush. Maybe I will have that coffee..." 

 

 

__  
Later  


 

  
It ended up being about 9 before I decided I was ready. I had had my coffee, a shower and was now dressed more 'appropriately' - as Marta had put it.   
  
I pulled on my walking boots and walked down the road briskly. The lodge was at the top of the hill, and had beautiful views over the valley, but after a long day, the steep walk uphill was gruelling.   
  
Turning round the corner, I started the walk uphill, towards the forest. The area was stunning, and the crisp morning air enveloped me with scents of the pine trees and the mossy earth.   
  
I came off the tarmac to a little dirt track, winding up the hillside. Thick tree roots rutted the pathway and soon I was surrounded by forest. It would be easy to get lost, but I knew my way round.   
  
I had been walking for about an hour when I came across an opening in the trees. There was mossy grass and a bench in the corner. I stretched my arms up and made my way over to the bench.   
  
I had been sitting for about ten minutes when I heard muttering and footsteps.   
  
I couldn't help but think that I had heard that voice before, but where?   
  
Then, a tall guy burst out of the trees, brushing himself down and looking around. He was frowning at the ground, and that was when I recognized him.  
  
He was the freckled hoodie guy. Marco.   
  
He obviously hadn't noticed me. He was looking around frantically and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.   
  
I got up, and wandered over to him nonchalantly.   


 

"You alright?"   
  
He looked up and had a kind of surprised, worried look on his face.   
  
"Erm, yeah? Kinda. Well, no not really…" He stared at the ground.   
  
"What's the matter?" I raised my eyebrow as his cheeks flushed pink.

He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.   
  
"I, er, I got...lost." He looked as though he was preparing himself for me to tell him off, but I just laughed. He half-heartedly laughed too, but he still looked worried.   
  
"Where were you headed? I might be able to help."   
  
"I was supposed to be going to this restaurant place at the top of the hill. I thought it would be easy to navigate, so I didn't bring a map, and then the path forked and I'm lost." He sighed.   
  
"You looking for the Ottenhöfen Lodge?" It was the one place I knew that I knew my way to. It did great salads.   
  
"Yeah! Do you know the way?" His face suddenly brightened up, and he looked like a kid who had just been told about Christmas for the first time.   
  
"Yeah, actually, I do. I guess I was kinda heading that way myself. I'll show you the way."   
  
"Thanks! And thanks again for bringing my hoodie. It’s like my favourite one."   
  
"Don't worry about it. Is this your first time here?"   
  
"Yeah. My mum wanted a change because we usually go to Detroit but she decided the Black Forest would be nicer for a change. What about you?"   
  
"Well my father was born here and so my grandparents live here but he moved to the USA for the work, met my mother and stayed. We visit every summer, so it’s kinda like a second home."   
  
"Huh. So I'm guessing you're the Kirschtein family?"   
  
I stared at the ground before answering. This was his first tine here - how did he know about 'The Kirschteins'?   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Nice. The guy in charge of the Sperling won't stop talking about the Kirschteins."   
  
"Hmm. Shall we head on? The restaurant is a little while away yet. But the food's worth it."   
  
We walked all the way to the restaurant, and the conversation never faltered. He seemed to realize I didn't like talking about family, and he was happy talking about high school, trees, and pretty much everything.   
  
The path opened out into a large open plateau, and a few metres away was the Ottenhöfen Lodge. It was an old stone building, with rustic wooden beams and a courtyard facing the amazing views of the valley, Baiersbronn and the hills surrounding the area.   
  
"Well, here it is!" I gestured to the restaurant and smiled at his look of complete awe.   
  
"Wow. Just wow. This is amazing!" He was breathless, and whether that was from the walk of the view, I did not know.   
  
"I take it you're impressed then."   
  
"Well, yeah. C'mon. I owe you - I'll buy you a drink or something."   
  
"Nah, don't worry about i-" Before I could finish, he had grabbed my arm and was dragging me towards the restaurant. He was strong, and I gave up and walked along with him.   


 

We sat at a table overlooking the valley and a waitress came over and took our orders. When the complementary bread basket arrived, I realized I was actually quite hungry.   
  
"You wanna order a meal?" Marco asked after I had consumed the whole basket and was poking it for crumbs.   
  
"Uh, yeah maybe." The timing couldn't have been better as the waitress came over.   
  
By the time our meals arrived we were deep in conversation.   
  
"So you really eat the same salad, every year, just because you can’t be bothered to change the order?" Marco looked at me expectantly.   
  
"Yeah I guess. I try to keep out of family conversation as much as possible really. They're just so competitive."   
  
"Really? How so? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."   
  
I paused, mulling my answer over. I glared at the ground remembering the feeling of my father’s eyes burning into me after my aunt had asked me about girlfriends.   
  
"Well, just everything I guess. We're a big family, and it's the nature of the adults, who became successful through being competitive, so it's ingrained in our family life. It pisses me off though, ya know? I can’t do something without everyone judging me, or saying someone else is doing it better."   
  
Marco nodded, taking everything in. He just seemed like the kinda guy that understood, and I was grateful for that.   
  
"That must be hard. I've never experienced that kind of family life."   
  
"Hmm. What's your family like then?"   
  
"Well, my grandma moved to America from Italy when she was 9. She met my granddad, and married him. They only had one child, my dad, and then he met my mum. My mum has a brother, and he has a couple children, but they live in Alaska."  
  
"Nice. I mean, that sounds nice, but I wouldn't know." I laughed and Marco grinned. 

  
God, that smile. 

 

  
That smile did things to me.

 

But not really, I mean, the guy just had a nice smile! That doesn't mean anything. I just wasn't used to it - no one I knew smiled like that. Yeah. That's it.   
  
We talked all the way through eating our food, and I ended up staying in the restaurant for a couple hours. That was definitely a record.   
  
"Do you have your phone on you?" Marco held out a hand expectantly.  
  
"Uh, yeah" I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him.   
  
"The password is 1078." He tapped in the code and started tapping around.   
  
"What're you doing?" I craned my neck to see if I could see what he was doing, but he pulled the phone out of my reach and kept typing.   
  
"I'm....almost......done!" He smiled again and handed my phone back to me. I went through, and in my contacts list, was Marco Bodt.   
  
"You put your number in my phone?" I raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Yeah! Now what's yours?"   
  
I shook my head, and his face fell. But, then I held out my hand and smirked.   
  
He sighed, and handed over his phone. When he did, I burst out laughing, as he handed me a flip phone, at least 5 years old.   
  
"Seriously dude?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
I flipped it open, and clicked to contacts.   
  
"Jheez, I feel like I'm in the stone ages!"   
  
"Shut up!" His voice rose, but went squeaky, which just made me laugh even more.   
  
I added myself as a contact and handed the phone back to him.  
  
"Thanks!" He was positively glowing, as though my number was worth it's digits in gold.   
  
We split the bill and wandered down the hill until we came across a little bench and sat down. We sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We were just happy enough in each other’s company - neither of us felt the need to fill the silence.   


But, then a buzz pierced the silence and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at caller ID.   
  
 _Mother is calling._    
  
"Ugh. Sorry man, I gotta take this."   
  
I stood up and answered the call.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
 _“Jean? Where are you? You've been gone for hours?!”_  
  
"I just went on a walk. I told Marta."   
 _  
“You really ought to tell someone, someone who's actually in your family! We've talked about this Jean!”_  
  
"Yes, but I'm 18, not 5. I know my way around. You don't need to worry."   
  
I could hear Marco sniggering and so I shot him a glare. Ha. That shut him up.   
  
 _“Yes Jean, but I do worry! Besides, your grandparents actually want to see you for at least one day! We don't fly all the way to Europe so you can gallivant in the mountains.”_    
  
"Yes, mother. I'll come back then."   
  
 _“There's a good boy. Don't be too long now.”_     
  
"Who was that?" Marco asked.

"My mother" I stared at the ground, not letting my voice rise above a whisper.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"My mother!"   
  
“Oh. Should we head back to the town then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are typos - I only checked this over myself!   
> It should update roughly once a week, so this is kinda I-got-excited-so-decided-to-upload-it-kinda-chapter


End file.
